


Demon

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrible demon of the east threatens the ladies of Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Demon  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** FR7  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Ranma 1/2  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Ranma 1/2 are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _A horrible demon of the east threatens the ladies of Sunnydale._  
>  **Author's Note:** My prompt was 'mystery' and 'panties...' I should probably be apologizing to the women of BtVS for this.  >.>

" _What a haul! **What a haul!**_ "

"Where the _hell_ is that sword?"

"Oh my god! I heard about this demon in my vengeance days, but I've never heard of it coming this far west! Buffy, you have to hurry and get rid of it, or our underwear will never be safe again!"

"Wills? Can you throw up a barrier to contain that thing?"

"Got it. That thing is not getting away with my panties."

"A-a-and mine too."

"Or yours either, I promise... _Concludo_... It's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Buffy- it's turning around. I think it can tell the barrier's there."

" _Ah, HA HA HA HA!_ So ya wanted me ta stick around, eh? _C'mere_ , sweetie-pie!"

" _BUFFY! GET IT OFF ME!_ "

"Awwww, yer bosom's so young still! So fresh! I could stay here forever, just enjoyin' these soft little mountains o' heaven!"

"Get your hands _off_ my sister, you little lech!"

"Jealous, huh? Don't worry, gorgeous, there's plenty o' me ta go around, even if yer sister's got ya beat in the chest area. I enjoy all shapes 'n sizes!"

"Why you!"

" _Expiarent libidinum daemon!_ "

"Oh, ho, ho, lookit this little precious! Redheaded, like my dear Ranma!"

" _AHHHHH!_ "

"A- Anya, how- how do we kill it?"

"You don't. You either get out of its way, or banish it back to its hell dimension. There's a tribe of Amazons in China who are very experienced with it, and a small chaos dojo in Japan, but they don't share their techniques openly. I suggest we run while its occupied with the others."

"But-"

"Buffy, it got my bra!"

"Oh my _god_ , what kind of pervert are you?!"

"Funny you should ask that, sweetcheeks! I'm-"

" _Silentium! Contineo!_ "

"..."

" _Thank you_ , Wills."

"Oh, my sister is _so_ gonna slay you."

"..."

"It's crying... why is it crying?"

"Is it supposed to look so- pitiful?"

"Don't be fooled! The demon will uses its innocent appearance to catch its enemy off guard, and to lure its prey into thinking it's not as evil and dangerous as it really is. Even other demons are afraid of it. Willow should banish it now. Quickly."

"I'll go get a banishing spell."

"..."

"Wait... where did it go?"

"Willow? What happened to it?"

"I-"

" _AHHHHHHHHH!_ "

"... That was down the street."

"Arm yourself, ladies. We have a demon to banish."


End file.
